


morning light

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman and Patton cuddle.





	morning light

He wakes to soft, lemony sunshine spilling across the sheets. Roman is still sprawled out asleep next to him, so Patton takes the opportunity to really look at him. His fingers itch to card through soft, slightly unruly waves, streaked with the sun of the Imagination. Constellations of freckles dot his cheeks, and if his eyes were open, Patton knows that he would find rich, warm brown, like a mellow wood, ripened in the sun.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Roman asks sleepily, making Patton jump.

"I was just admiring you," Patton answers, honest. Pink suffuses Roman's face as Patton studies it. He's surprisingly uncertain under the bluster and bravado, so Patton takes every opportunity he can to remind Roman how loved he is.

"You're the one worth admiring," Roman murmurs, capturing Patton's gaze with his own. Now it's Patton's turn to flush, though he doesn't turn away.

"We both are, then," Patton challenges. Roman laughs, leaning closer and capturing Patton's lips in a short, soft kiss that leaves his mouth tingling and his stomach aflutter with butterflies.

"Deal," Roman says. "Do we have to get up any time soon?" Patton hesitates.

"Well, I should make breakfast," he says, giving the door a reluctant look. "And I'm sure that Thomas needs our assistance-"

"The others can fend for themselves _once_," Roman coaxes, peppering tiny kisses down the side of Patton's cheek and down his neck, making him shiver. "Thomas will let us know if he needs us."

"Well..." Patton hesitates. The bed _is_ awfully warm, after all, and Roman is such a good bed partner. He doesn't even hog the blankets.

"Just for a little longer," Roman says.

"Last time you said that, we slept in three hours and Virgil was convinced we had died," Patton says dryly. "If we go back to sleep, I'm setting an alarm."

"Okay," Roman says equitably enough. He pulls Patton closer to himself, until Patton can hear his heartbeat under his shirt. It is soothing and steady.

"An hour," Patton says, faux stern. "Hour and a half, _tops_."

"Sounds good," Roman says. "Now come on." He kisses Patton's cheek again, clearly enjoying the fiery blush overtaking every rational function in Patton's body.

"Okay," Patton squeaks.

"Excellent," Roman purrs, settling Patton in his arms and inhaling deeply of his hair. "You smell like sunshine," he informs Patton. Patton only giggles.

"Go to sleep, Ro," Patton says.

"I love you," Roman says, abruptly serious. A slow, brilliant smile spreads across Patton's face.

"I love you, too," he says softly.


End file.
